You Will Be Mine
by WishNite
Summary: So she says as she takes out a knife..
1. Day 1

**Elsword:Finally writing again?**

**Wish:I was on vacation..**

**Elsword:How was it?**

**Wish:It's more weird than fun**

**Elsword:Why?**

**Wish:Let's just say..My sister has "problems"**

**Elsword:Tell me :D**

**Wish:She acted like I was her slave ;-;**

**Elsword:Wait..this has nothing to do with the story..**

**Wish:So you realize that now?**

* * *

In the living room of the gigantic mansion of the Elgang sat 2 boys are 3 girls. The group was silent and the only thing breaking the silence is the noise of the TV. The news channel is on.

"Two corpses were found behind the shed at the local park of Ruben..A woman who was walking her dog found these dead bodies and immediately called the authorities..What was also found at the scene was a spear's blade there was also a painting on the shed resembling a fox..The victims were identified to be students at Elrios High and their information seems to have been deleted"The news reporter said then continuing onto a different subject.

"We need to stop this killer"Rena finally broke the silence,"Yeah,but it's hard to stop something we can't find"Raven said eating cookies,"Well we do know the killer uses a spear and always leaves a fox painting"Elesis informed,"And the two students are the same ones who picked on Elsword yesterday"She continued,"So the killer uses a spear,draws foxes,and is somehow connected to Elsword.."Aisha mumbled,"Keep Elsword at home for this whole week..I want to try something..and have Ara watch him"Aisha continued.(I think I made it obvious enough on who the killer is don't you think?)

**Tomorrow...**

"Ara,Aisha wanted to test something so you're going to be watching Elsword while we're gone okay?Elesis said fixing her hair,"REALLY?!"Ara exclaimed joyfully,"Yes and pipe down your going to wake up the others"Elesis replied walking downstairs,"Hahaha..I'm going to be alone with my Elsword"She mumbles with an evil grin.

**Outside...**

"Take care of the place okay guys?"Raven said holding about half the luggage,"We will"Ara exclaimed waving goodbye,"What do you want to do Ara?"Elsword asked smiling,"We have the house to ourselves we might as well do something fun"He added with a now annoyed expression,"I don't know you pick"She replied practically clueless,"I have nothing either"He quickly replied,"Want something to eat?"She asked(Maybe her?). "Sure why not,come on let's go inside it's getting cold out here"Elsword said welcoming her in as if she were a visitor,"Yeah.."She mumbled.

"I'll cook!"Ara exclaims happily,"Aww,but I wanted to cook"Elsword complained,"Do you even know how to cook?"She asks jokingly,"Ah..Good point"He says going to the living room,"Just wait a bit I'm going to make an omelette"She says.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"This looks great!"Elsword exclaims,"Hope you like it!"She replies happily. As Elsword ate he couldn't help but notice that Ara wasn't eating her food,instead she was staring at him intently as if she were expecting something. "What?"He asks,"How is it?"She replies watching his actions intently,"It's delicious!"Elsword exclaims,"I forgot..I didn't get us drinks,I'll be right back!"Ara says running back in the kitchen,"Airhead"Elsword mumbles continuing to eat.

"Hehehaha...It's time to go night-night,Elsword"She says to herself smirking devilishly putting something into his glass of water.

* * *

**I was on vacation so I wasn't able to make stories,You're probably saying I should have brought my computer,but my sister didn't let me since it was the time for family bonding but the fact she got drunk a lot of times it actually gave me an idea for the next chapter. Still though I'm sorry but now I'm back(You guys don't know my struggles)**


	2. Day 2

**Wish:This sucks..**

**Ara:What?**

**Wish:I'm gonna be hospitalized for the next few months**

**Ara:What happened?**

**Wish:I fell off a tree**

**Ara:Why were you in a tree and how tall was it that you broke something?**

**Wish:At least I can keep writing**

**Ara:That's nice**

* * *

Though being alone with Elsword is practically good enough,Ara didn't want to stop there,she wanted him to love her,embrace her,and look at **only** her.

"Hey Ara are you done with the drinks yet?"Elsword yelled from the dinner table,"Just wait a bit"She yells back. Ara's plan is simple enough,put a sleeping pill into his drink,stand by until he falls asleep,once he falls asleep tie him to a chair,and the rest is up to her. Due to the fact Elsword is weak to alcohol this plan can't fail and since the Elgang is gone nobody can question her actions. **NOBODY.**

"Here hope you like it"She said putting down the drinks,"This looks great!"He exclaimed quickly taking one and drinking it,"Hehehe..That was way too quick"She thought spreading a wide sadistic smile on her face,"Why are you smiling?"He asked,"Just happy that you like it"She said smiling,"Well I'm going to watch TV"He said walking off,"Well I'm watching the best part of tonight"She mumbled smiling a devilish smile,"Though I expect it not to work instantly due to your resistance to poison"She mumbles again.

**30 Minutes Later...**

"Should start taking about now"Ara thought to herself. As she watched Elsword's actions she began to see that he was starting to doze off,"Fall"She said watching him faint landing on his side,"Hehehaha..Let the fun begin!"She exclaims.

**Unknown Location**

"Els wake up~"Ara sang poking his face,"Wake up!"She yelled shaking him,"Wake up."She whispered biting his ear,"What happened!"He yelled quickly trying to get up,"What is this?!"He yelled,"Quite now,we don't want anyone getting hurt"Ara joked,"Ara let me go!"Elsword demanded,"Hmm let me think"She says putting her finger on her mouth,"No."She replied coldly,"Why not?"He questioned,"Because you're mine now"She answered pointing her finger,"Yours?!"He yells,"What do you m-"Elsword was cut off when Ara starts leaning in closer,"What are you doing?"He asks trying to keep composure,"Stare.."Ara mumbles. They were locked in a deep gaze(though Elsword can't move)but it ended abruptly when the phone upstairs rings,"It's them.."She growled,"I'll be back"She says walking off angrily slamming the door.

Looking around the room Elsword spots a small blade which looks like a part of Eve's nasod blader,reaching for the small blade he notices the ropes weren't tied tight enough to keep someone in one place. After managing to remove the ropes Elsword notices a small note that says'Does it hurt?'. Ignoring the note Elsword runs upstairs to the 2nd Floor of the mansion. Though his efforts to keep quite was at his limit he runs in a darkened room quickly and quietly closing the door. But the problem was..It was Ara's room.(#mistakes)

"Gonna have to stay here until she goes back down there"He thought scanning the room,"The place is a bit cleaner than mine..But I don't really think that's important"Elsword mumbles seeing a small picture on her desk. A picture of Me and Ara with writing on the bottom right"My Love"with a heart at the end,"So she loves me that much huh?"He says to himself,"Gah!-"He yells hearing a loud noise and feeling a sharp pain on his head. After that was just darkness..But it's warm at least.

* * *

**Wish:Done :D**

**Ara:Why make it short though?**

**Wish:Were you listening? I was hospitalized so I need rest**

**Elsword:You made me sound like a perv**

**Wish:You are **

**Elsword:Nobody agrees**

**Every girl in the Elgang:*nodding* **

**Elsword:You guys are cruel ;-;**

* * *

**Author's Note:It may take a while for me to update since I can't really do much and it hurts when I move too much. Still though hope you liked it so far :D It motivates me to keep writing with injuries at the it's short again I don't really have that much energy.(Possibly traumatized)**

* * *

**P.S:I originally wanted this to be an incest thing but it didn't really seem fitting for Elesis(And I couldn't find a cover if I made that kind)**


	3. Day 3

**Riddle of The Day:Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What am I?**

**Answer this you get a cookie :D (No idea why I put this..Still figuring that out)**

* * *

**Wish:Marshmallow *using Rena as a hugging pillow* **

**Rena:Help..Me!**

**Ara:No thank you..**

**Elsword:How did you even manage to get in that situation?**

**Rena:Long story**

* * *

After the unexpected events of last night Elsword woke up in Ara's room confused and possibly about to die in these next few hours(It's somewhere between 4 and 5 PM)

"My head hurts"Elsword mumbles,"Ara's room looks scary in the dark"He said taking off the covers only to see Ara lying there sleeping soundly,"I'm hungry"He says to himself,"Marshmallow"Ara mumbles in her sleep partially drooling,"Okay then..?"Elsword mumbles walking out the door.

Outside the mansion was raining heavily with thunder(or lightning)constantly appearing in the skies showing a nice light show if you were crazy enough to stand in the rain.

"Raining cats and dogs out there"Elsword says seeing a cat and dog fall off the roof,"Okay then"He said walking in the kitchen,"What can we cook tonight?"Elsword says smiling.(Yes he can cook)

"Looks delicious!"Elsword exclaims complementing his own food,"Keep it down Elsword,It's way too early"Ara said sleepily walking down the stairs,"It's not morning its almost night time"He replied,"What's cooking"She asked?,"Sanuki Udon."He said eating some of it,"Wake me up when it's morning again"She said going to sleep on the couch.

**10 Minutes Later...**

After eating his food,Elsword stared at Ara sleeping soundly,"Cute.."He thought leaning in to get a closer look,"Maybe if I just.."He mumbled leaning for a kiss.

Stopping right at the point their lips met he stopped quickly pulling back,"That's how far I can go"He yelled in his mind.(Lol I hope that makes sense, the yelling in his mind part)

"Guh..I feel so sluggish"Ara said sleepily,"Maybe if you didn't sleep twice you won't feel like that"He replied,"Umm..Elsword?"She said staring at Elsword who was resting her head on his lap.

"Don't complain..It's the best spot to watch TV either way"He replied stroking her hair,"Elsword?"She asked again,"I said don't complain,just go back to sleep"Elsword replied,"F-Fine.."She said dozing off.**(Wish:It's romance for once :D)**

**Where the rest of the Elgang are...**

"Jesus christ this is boring!"Raven complained,"Come on,at least we're still having fun here"Rena said in an attempt to comfort him,"You two quiet!"Aisha yelled,"Can't even watch those two in peace"She added.

"Why are you watching them anyways?"Eve asked in her usual robotic voice

"I want to see the connection between the murderer and Elsword"Aisha replied

"Why do you think it's connected to him anyways?"Rena asked

"The murderer seems to be targeting the people that bully Elsword"Aisha answered

"When were so smart about something other than magic"Raven joked

"Since you became a man"She replied coldly

**Elgang's Mansion**

"Ara wake up!"Elsword yelled,"Ara wake up!"He repeated,"If you don't I'll play a trick on you"He joked,"Don't...I'm not ready yet"She said in her sleep.

"Ready for what?"Elsword thought,"Fine then..You're missing breakfast then"He said walking into the kitchen.

"Marshmallow.."Ara mumbled slowly waking up,"What time is it?!"She yelled

"Can't even get a good morning?"Elsword replied,"And it's 5:16 in the morning"He added.

"Back to sleep then"She said,"I need my energy for tonight either way"She thought**(Wish:It's not gonna end up like that)**

* * *

**Wish:Sorry this took so long,I actually had it done yesterday but I forgot to upload it so sorry 'bout that and have a cookie**

**Elsword:You added a little bit of romance now?**

**Wish:You hating 'cus it's you?**

**Elsword:No..but still want you to make it a lemon**

**Wish:In your dreams kid**

**Rena:Why am I a pillow again?**

**Wish:You're soft...Especially your bre- *out cold*  
**


	4. Day 4

**Rena:What were you going to say?...**

**Wish:Your breasts are soft?**

**Elsword:Really?..Let me f- *dead***

**Rena:None of this ever happened**

**Wish:Your still my pillow though**

**Rena:Fine..**

**Wish:And keep it down..Everytime I go to sleep I can hear you moani- *out cold***

* * *

"Guh..Elsword's talking with that purple-haired brat again"Ara growled,"Wish she'd just disappear"She added looking at the wire connected to the phone.

Walking over to it she successfully cutting ending the call without Elsword noticing,"Done talking?"Ara asked,"Yeah she just suddenly hung up"Elsword answered,"What a disappointment"Ara replied innocently smiling devilishly the moment he turns around.

"You want anything?"He asked,"I'm going to the grocery store"He added,"I'm coming with you"Ara suggested,"I can do it by myself"He replied,"It's dangerous,especially with a killer out there"She insisted,"Fine then"He said finally.

"What are we getting?"Ara started,"Ingredients for dinner"He replied. Walking towards the store Ara decided to link arms with him the moment she saw two of his fangirls standing next to the gate of the school,"Too close!"Elsword thought,"Those two will think we're a couple"She whispered.

Walking past the girls,Ara looked back at them grinning widely then gave them her death glare,"What are you looking at?"Elsword asked,"Nothing"She replied leaning in closer.

**Where The Rest Are...**

"They left..Eve deploy the surveillance drones"Aisha said

"Aye.."Eve replied pushing a button

"You're acting like a stalker Aisha"Raven said

"At least I'm not a pedophile"She replied

"Eve..Give me back my Destroyer"Chung begged letting tears fall

"Tomorrow you will get it back"Eve replied petting him**(Awkward Atmosphere****)**

**Elgang's Mansion**

"That took longer that it was supposed to be"Elsword said,"I wanted to play around for once"Ara replied,"Jeez you're hopeless"He said going into the kitchen

"Hehehe..You're going to be the hopeless one here"Ara mumbled throwing a pen at Eve's drone,"No peeking"She said disabling one of the cameras.

"You guys aren't stopping me this time"She whispered into the camera's microphone crushing it right when Aisha was going to say a word,"You'll be too late either way"She giggled.

**Kitchen..**

"So..I can either cook chicken or beef udon"Elsword mumbled,"Eh,I have enough for both"He behind him he sees Ara preparing drinks,"Helping this time?"He joked,"Yeah!"She exclaimed.

While Elsword was busy chopping up the ingredients,Ara commenced Phase 1 of her plan. Put a sleeping pill in his drink. Smiling widely she goes to the table and put down the drinks. Now all she needs to do is wait.**(Retry of last time :D)**

**After Dinner...**

"There's nothing to do!"Elsword exclaimed

"How about now?"Ara said kissing him

"Ara..S-stop"He said trying to push her away

"No."She replied deepening the kiss

After that everything was blank. The only thing left in Elsword's senses are the felling of Ara's kisses on his lips,"My first kiss.."He thought. It's warm again..Feels like..A day at the beach,watching the sunset as the birds fly by.

* * *

**Wish:I feel like this became more like romance instead of yandere**

**Rena:It is**

**Wish:Well then..Stuff gets real next chapter so i'm gonna watch Mirai Nikki again**

**Rena:Not needing me as a pillow this time?  
**

**Wish:I would rather not sleep hearing moans constantly**

**Rena:You weren't asleep?**

**Wish:How can I? Gah!- *fainted*  
**

**Rena:That's enough..Go to sleep**


	5. Day 5

**Wish:My excuse for not updating:I may or may not have broke my computer**

**Elsword:I thought you were a genius?**

**Wish:Hey at least I have higher IQ than you.**

**Rena:How high?**

**Wish:Somewhere in 120-130**

**Rena:Definitely smarter than Elsword..**

**Wish:I'm just prone to accidents..(Last time I tried getting reckless with chemistry,Dumb move I know)**

**Rena:Hurry up and write we waited like 2 weeks!**

* * *

Waking up slowly Elsword finds himself tied up and lying down on a bed,"Ara drugged me again"He growled. Feeling something warm next to him he sees Ara lying next to him,"Ara wake up!"He yells,"Ngh..Few more minutes"Ara groans,"...Wake up or I'll play a trick on you"Elsword manages to whisper to her ear,"No..Don't"She said putting her arms around him then kissing his cheek. Elsword simply blushed and stayed quiet,"Elsword..."Ara mumbled in her sleep. He saw a chance to escape,"If you don't let me go..I'll..leave you?"He whispers in her ear awkwardly,"No"Ara says hugging him tighter.

'Well..[BEEP]'He thought.

"Marshmallow.."Ara says biting his arm gently

"I AIN'T NO MARSHMALLOW!"He yells somehow not waking her up

"Okay?"Elsword stops and thinks(for once)

It has been about 10 minutes now and nothing has happened other than the noise of cars passing by and the faint voices heard by the people outside. Thinking about what Add had said to him about a week ago,_"If you want to get away from a girl,Give her what she wants."_He had said,"Horrible piece of advice from a genius.."Elsword mumbles.

"YOU CALLING ME DUMB,BOY?!"A voice loud enough to break your eardrums at a close distance yelled from a distance.

"What was that?"The waking ebonette asked

"Now you wake up?Elsword asked annoyed

"You're just huggable"Ara said hugging him tighter

"I gotta go make food,let me go"He said coldly

"You aren't going anywhere"She said stabbing his leg

"W-Why would you?!"He yelled in pain

"I can't have you running around again...I'm taking alternative"She said smiling devilishly

"Who..are you?"Elsword said trying to break the ropes

"I'm Ara of course"Ara replied kissing him quickly deepening the kiss

Due to Ara's current state she didn't notice the drone that Eve sent has arrived and has been watching them this whole. After a few minutes of 'affectionate' behavior,Ara had finally stopped and simply stared at Elsword after that.

"W-what?"He stutters

"They're watching us.."Ara mumbles throwing the knife she had used at Eve's drone

"Let me go then!"Elsword exclaimed

"You're going to leave me if I do!"She replied bursting into tears

"I.."He was speechless

"I was right wasn't I?"Ara said

"I won't leave you,I'll embrace you as much as you want. Just let me go"He replied

At that moment everyone was speechless. Since it was only the camera that was broken the rest of the gang had heard everything.

* * *

**Wish:I definitely made this more romance than a yandere**

**Rena:Where were you these past days?**

**Wish:I got transferred to an all girls school..**

**Elsword:Why?**

**Wish:I dunno,I was just called to the office and principal lady said so**

**Aisha:Don't you have something better to do?(Like your homework)**


	6. Day 6

**Wish:I am going to Valhalla!(Not spelled right I think..and I mean Japan)**

**Elsword:Why?**

**Wish:I have no idea,It's one of my sister's family trips**

**Aisha:That's nice**

**Wish:I'm gonna rush this since I don't have much time and I'm leaving my computer here :P**

**Elsword:Why leave your computer?**

**Wish:She says I need to focus on school AND she thinks i'm going to be writing more than enjoying my trip**

**Rena:Weren't you supposed to be in school?**

**Wish:School..I think I skipped school today**

* * *

"We need to get back there"Rena protests

"No!..We need to find the killer"Aisha replies

"We need more cookies!"Chung yells

"Stick on up your arse and shut up!"Aisha yells(lol)

The idiotic argument has been going on for hours and nobody has won this fight.

**Elgang Mansion**

"Don't you think we should get some food,I'm hungry"Elsword suggests

"I'm fine as long I'm here with you"Ara said lovingly(Totally didn't take that from some movie)

"Why do I have to stay like this again?"Elsword asks

"Because I said so."Ara said jokingly

"Hey,I only said THOSE things for you to get off me"He replied angrily

* * *

"Sounded like you actually meant it"She said(He did mean it)

After talking casually and lovingly for a few hours while painting a picture nothing interesting happened. UNLESS you consider Karis barging in on their little sweet time just to ask Ara a question about cooking. "I haven't really been good at cooking..Ehehe"Karis said with a stupid grin on her face.

"What now?"Asked the redhead

"We..eat cake?"The succubus suggested

"Why are you still here?"The spearwoman questioned "I don't know..Don't know"The queen replied

"Cake sounds nice"The redhead says

"I know a great place to get some and the store owner is really nice,she doesn't care if I'm a demon or not!"Karis exclaims

"Let's go then!"Ara yells making a picture shake

* * *

"Wait..Where's Elesis?"Aisha asks

"This note says:Guys I got worried might be violently slaughtered while we're gone so I decided to come home. Enjoy your vacation -Elesis P.S. Keep Eve away from my panties(Don't ask..)"Chung says

"Keep away from panties?"Raven tries to hold a laugh

"Dammit"Eve mutters

Silence was brought to the room once more. Despite the noise Chung was making fixing his Destroyer it was rather awkward. Now even more awkward since the noise had stopped.

* * *

"Elsword are you okay?!"The redheaded female yelled breaking the door down

* * *

**Wish:So..I won't be posting much after this**

**Elsword:Hope you enjoy it Rin-chan**

**Aisha:Who?**

**Rena:Wish don't leave me,I don't know what to do without you!**

**Wish:I'm bringing you with me...After all you are my 'servant'(Whip sound in background)**

**No story updates for a while m'kay?**

**Okay? BYE!**

**My Little Light.(Talking to you reader)**


End file.
